mlp eg armonia quebrada: la plaga
by BrosFictionersX
Summary: tras una el brote de un virus extraño, en pueblo de sneak peek cayo tras ser destruido por los plagados. ahora dominic spear, applejack, sunset shimmer y celestia tendran que salvarse y rescatar a sus amigas antes de que sea demasiando tarde.


Mlp eg armonía quebrada: la plaga

Capitulo 1: primer contacto.

/12 horas antes del primer brote/

-Dios ¿Qué horas son?- Dije al reloj, Después mi hermano entro con una taza de café.

-Dominic no por enfadar pero ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?- Este me dio la taza y sin respirar me la tome todo el café.

-Si tengo que ir a trabajar y diles a los de legión de la armonía que no estaré en la noche ¿puedes decirles por favor?-

-Claro tenlo por seguro dominic, nos vemos en la noche-. Este tomo su mochila y se fue a la preparatoria canterlot.

Me levante, me fui al baño para bañarme y tome mi equipo de paramédico.

Tome el autobús para ir a mi trabajo y veía como una familia se estaba preparando para algo grande, por que se les veía apurados.

-(Que extraño)- Dije para mis adentros, cuando dije eso el autobús se detuvo en el hospital donde trabajo.

Camine hasta la recepción y empecé mi jornada

/11 horas y 30 minutos antes del primer brote/

Estaba ocupado viendo el inventario cuando algo llamo nuestra atención a mí y a mi compañero. -Vamos a ver-. Dijo el dejando algunas cosa.

Estábamos en la sala de emergencias y vimos tres camillas tapadas y con una especie de mancha negra.

-¿Qué paso?- Dije destapando uno de los cuerpos. Tras destaparlo vi que el cuerpo estaba mutilado por alguna especie de garra y por mordidas muy extrañas.

-¿Qué les paso y quienes son las victimas?- Dije viendo a detalles el cuerpo y este saco un poco de brea obscura por una de las heridas, –que asco- dije con asco por que un poco termino en mi mano.

-Muy bien ahora tomen una muestra y llévela al laboratorio por favor-. Dijo el doctor a su asistente. Okay fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a dejar las muestras.

Fuimos a ver los cuerpo, lo mas extraño es que la sala estaba llena de personas con algunas venas negras y uno con la misma mordida extraña.

-¿Que diablos pasa?- Dijo el doctor.

-No lo sabemos y encima llegan más- Dijo la enfermera red hearts preocupada.

-Bien yo me quedare, dominic tu vete a tu casa y estate al tanto de las noticias-

-De acuerdo- después de decir eso me fui caminando por que el autobús no pudo pasar por el embotellamiento que se había generado en la entrada del hospital y en la parada.

Tras unos minutos de caminar se oyeron disparos cerca de canterlot high y vi uno camiones del ejercito pero no eran soldados normales sino eran mercenarios lo se por que yo también fui uno de ellos.

–Carajo debo correr- en el cielo estaba el eclipse que estaban hablando hace unos días y tres helicópteros iban hacia la preparatoria y vi varias huméalas por todo el pueblo y disparos.

-¡ALTO AHY!- Dijo un mercenario que me vio y este me empezó a disparar. -¡mierda!- corrí aun más fuerte por lo cual llegue a mi casa y cerré la puerta y fui a mi cuarto por mi pistola, subí las escaleras como demente y llegue a mi cuarto todo cansado.

-¿Dónde, donde, donde diablos esta?- dije todo desesperado.

-¡BINGO!- tras encontrar la caja de seguridad y puse el código esta se abrió dejando ver una M1911 y unos cuantos cartuchos de la misma. Los tome y los puse en mis pantalones. Unos segundos después los mercenarios entraron a mi casa apunta de disparos.

-¡búsquelo y arréstelo o mátenlo!- Tras decir eso se oyeron unos pasos pesados.

. . Mate a dos de los cuatro soldados y Salí corriendo de mi casa hacia un callejón que lleva al centro del pueblo. Vi una puerta abierta y entre cerrando la entrada. Oí murmullos desde afuera y pasos rápidos.

-uffffff eso estuvo cerca- tras decir eso me fije afuera vi unos camiones del ejercito real con estudiantes y sus padres. Unos segundos después vi a unos soldados y mercenarios peleando con personas con venas negras y los ojos completamente negros y algunas criaturas parecidas a panteras.

-¿Qué demonios?- dije tras ver esa batalla y masacre, unos segundos después oí pasos y vi a una señora en las mismas condiciones de las criaturas de afuera, Esta me derivo y me sujeto de los brazos. –vaya, vaya, vaya dom ¿te gusta lo que vez? Este es el principio del nuevo mundo- dijo la señora con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¡suélteme por favor!- le dije con desesperación. –Oh no lo creo dom, por que es tu día de morir- tras decir eso trato de morderme y le di una patada en el pecho y Salí corriendo.

-sal, sal dom te encontrare y serás uno de nosotros muy pronto- esta estaba cerca y por suerte estaba en una ferretería y tome lentamente una hacha por que no tenia mi pistola. -vamos cosa ven- tras oír eso la señora se fue corriendo contra mi y le di un hachazo en la cabeza y le corte las piernas y los brazos. –Dios tengo que irme de aquí- Salí de la ferretería y corrí con mi ropa llena de sangre obscura.

Todo era un caos, todos se mataban, el ejército y los mercenarios están peleando contra esas cosas y veía más helicópteros sobrevolando el pueblo y saliendo de este. – esto es el infierno- cuando dije eso una camioneta de la policía casi me atropella.

-¡dios!- me agaché esta se detuvo en seco y de esta salió una chica de la edad de cybrian, piel blanca, cabello de los colores del fuego, una chaqueta de cuero negra, una falda beige con blanco y botas negras con dibujos de llamas de color beige y me apunto con un arma.

/quince minutos antes punto de vista de sunset shimmer/

Estaba organizando algunas armas, me lo pidió mi jefe entre estas están.

M4A1, SCAR-H, M16, AK47, G36, TAR-21, VECTOR CAL.40, MP5, REMINGTON 870 tipo marine Y unas RPK 47.

-no se por que lo estoy haciendo esto, pero bueno- dije con desgano y tomando una spas-12.

-muy bien sunset terminas y te vas a tu casa, yo ya me voy- dijo mi jefe dejando una cajas de munición –Okay- fue lo único que le dije.

/14 minutos después/

-Ah listo- después de decir eso se oyeron algunos golpes en la puerta,-voy- tras decir eso abrí la puerta y unos policías entraron con varios del swat.

-¡alto no te muevas!- dijo un policía con una pierna en mi espalda. – Yo no hice nada- tras de decir eso un hombre vino conmigo. –sunset shimmer ¿te obligaron? Je eso no te lo cree nadie, lo hiciste por la felicidad de tus amigas, llévensela de aquí- dijo el jefe de la operación –vamos- dijo el oficial que me ponía las esposas y algo terrible le paso al oficial que casi me pone el segundo grillete cuando es detuvo en seco.

-¿robinsón estas bien?- dijo uno de sus compañero este me soltó y vi algo horrible, una flecha obscura le atravesó el pecho y este cayo dándome las llaves del primer grillete y una criatura le toma la cabeza y le arranca el brazo de una mordida y me que estupefacta.

-¡abran fuego!- estos le disparándole a la criatura y la mataron.

-y tu no muevas- tras decir eso un policía con venas negras y ojos totalmente negros lo empezó a morderlo en el cuello y una especie de escorpión, pero no tenia tenazas sino garras y de cuatro patas y con una especie de aguijón de tres puntas. Una especie de pantera pero con una cara que trasmite maldad pura.

-¡dispáreles a esas cosas! ¡MATENLAS, MATEN A ESAS COSAS!- tras decir eso el líder de la operación fue masacrado por una pantera. Yo tome algunas armas y las puse en sacos junto con balas con para un tiroteo de 10 minutos, corrí hacia afuera y tome una camioneta patrulla con las llaves adentro.

–vamos resistan amigas ya voy- conduje hacia el pueblo mientras había una masacre en canterlot high y en los alrededores era una zona de guerra.

-No puede ser- conduje por el pueblo y casi arrollo a una persona, saque una escopeta y le apunte. -¿no eres una de esas cosas?- le dije haciendo succión a la escopeta.

Este se levanto lentamente con las manos arriba –no soy uno de ellos solo es sangre de una de esas cosas- dijo el con sangre y Baje la escopeta.

–vamos sube antes que esas cosas nos vean- tras decir eso este abrió la puerta y entro en silencio.

-gracias niña y por cierto soy dominic spear, soy o era paramédico del hospital al norte de sneak peek- dijo el un poco mas tranquilo, tras decir eso pasamos por el hospital y era una masacre, una destrucción de coches y un tiroteo entre el ejercito y los mounstros, oíamos como eran destrozados por los mounstros.

–vamos al centro tus amigas pueden estar ahí- dijo dominic con una pistola en su mano.

Conducía por el centro y nada cuando dos figura conocidas para mi aparecieron detuve la camioneta con escopeta en mano Salí apuntando

-¿directora celestia? ¿Applejack?- dije con miedo de que fueran esas cosas.

-¿sunset eres tu?- dijo la campirana con duda.

–si soy yo- después de decir eso corrí contra ella y la abrase y le di un beso en los labios. -¿Qué demonios?- dijo dominic estupefacto.

-yo ya lo sabia- dijo celestia toda calmada, después de decir eso subimos a la camioneta –necesitaremos un refugio y yo tengo uno funcional- eso me intereso a mi, applejack y a celestia.

-habla compañero estos momentos no es una buena idea estar afuera- tras decir eso arrolle a una de esas cosas.

-tu novia tiene razón vamos a mi casa ahí esta mi refugio- tras que dominic dijo eso acelere y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a la casa de dominic, abrí la parte de atrás de la camioneta y saque los sacos con las arma y municiones y entramos al patio

-¿Dónde esta tu refugio?- dijo celestia preocupada. -haya- tras decir eso dominic apunto hacia un viejo cobertizo. Fuimos lentamente por que dom tenía que encontrar la entrada. Este la encontró y la entrada

–entre rápido y en silencio- dijo dominic dejando su saco. Este nos ayudo con los demás sacos y bajar al bunker. Este subió y cerró la tapa del bunker- estaré encendiendo el generador- tras ver que hay dos literas, una caja de armas, una ducha y un escusado y una tele wifi.

-podremos dormir juntas applejack- le dije a applejack con un beso, Después de decir eso oímos una toz falsa.

-no es un buen momento para los besos chicas- después de decir eso nos echamos a reír en tono bajo.-ya quedo señoritas tenemos energía y tengo ropa limpia asique pueden tomar una ducha.

Todas tomaron una toalla y un cambio de ropa.

/un rato después/

/punto de vista de dominic/

Estaba en el radio y oía todo en la radio.

(Narración por medio de la radio)

*godfather t menos tres días para dejar la bbf* dijo un soldado *recibido ¿Cómo esta la situación en sneak peek?* tras decir es hubo ruido blanco *terrible perdimos a 1000 soldados y ya pudimos evacuar a los elementos de la armonía, pero dejamos a honestidad y a la directora celestia y logramos evacuar a sus familias y una gran cantidad de civiles del pueblo*

¿Qué quera decir con la bbf? Oía atentamente todo lo que decían. -¿Qué pasa sunset?- esta entro con unos pantalones negros con una línea gris, una camisa gris con un logo de los marines y con unos guantes sin los dedos.

–nada y ¿tu dom? ¿Qué haces?-dijo ella.

-aquí oyendo la radio del ejercito- le dije

–Esta bien y ¿Qué nos espera?- Me dijo con preocupación.

–no lo se sunset, no lo se y antes que se olvide ya están acomodadas en sus literas-

-si ya quedo y applejack y yo dormiremos juntas y en la cama de celestia arriba estará más munición- dijo ella.

– de acuerdo shimmer ve a dormir ya hemos tenido que sobrevivir al infierno de haya afuera nos merecemos un descanso- le dije levantándome de la silla. Entre al cuarto y vi a celestia y a applejack, celestia con un libro y applejack con la Remington 870 en su estomago. Celestia tiene su chaqueta café claro, un pantalón de policía con una funda de pistola, una camisa negra y guantes negro.

Mientras que applejack no tenia su sombrero por que este estaba a un lado y tenia una falda con unos shorts negros y la falda de mezclilla, con una camiseta y un chaleco militar de mezclilla y sin guantes.

-muy bien directora celestia y applejack ¿Qué paso en canterlot high?- les dije con intriga –si yo también quiero saber- dijo sunset con la misma curiosidad.

-Okay, todo empezó durante el eclipse- dijo celestia dejando el libro.

/una hora y media antes/

/punto de vista de celestia y applejack/

Estaba en mi casa triste por que perdería la escuela a manos de Duncan drums y Frank sluter. -¿Qué pasa celestia?- dijo twilight con duda

-perderé la escuela chicas y no hay nada que no pueda hacer- cuando dije eso se oyeron unos disparos -¿Qué pasa haya?- dijo rarity con miedo, después de que dijo eso unos soldados entraron apunta de disparos.

-¡NO SE MUEVAN, O SINO SE MUEREN!- Dijo el soldado, este nos saco de mi casa a mi a tus amigas y a mi hermana. Nos llevaron hacia la escuela y la escuela estaba rodeada con camiones militares, tres helicópteros y una cantidad de soldados desconocida.

-de rodillas perras- dijo el soldado con el cañón de su rifle en mi nuca, después de eso paso el gobernador sluter con un chaleco policiaco y fue con twilight. –vaya la señorita sparkle, finalmente la conozco, se que no es de por aquí ¡JONES VENGA AQUÍ AHORA!- en segundos el soldado vino.

–Si señor- dijo el soldado con la una especie de una maleta.

-gracias cabo- de esa maleta era el historial falso que le hice a twilight. -je nada mal directora celestia ¿sabe que es un crimen grave?- dijo el con un tono sádico.

–yo no lo sabia- le dije con miedo -¡A CALLAR DIRECTORA Y POR ESO LAS FAMILIAS DE TUS ESTUDIANTES MORIRAN SOLDADOS!- Dijo el con furia después sus soldados se pusieron en fila.

-¿ultimas palabras familia Apple, familia de rarity y señores cake?- dijo sluter aun mas sádico, estos no dijeron nada por el miedo.

–bien morirán callados ¡SOLDADOS PREPAREN, APUNTE Y FUEGO!- Dijo sluter pero nadie disparo, por que una especie de pantera le arranco la cabeza de una mordida y de un impulso sin cabeza y le disparo a varios soldados y mato a mi abuela de un disparo en el pecho.

-¡ABUELA NO!- dijo applejack en un llanto horrible, Tras decir eso mas camiones llegaron de ellos bajaron los militares y empezaron a disparar a las criaturas y los mercenarios dejaron a sluter.

-¡AHORA MUERAN TODAS Y TODOS!- dijo sluter Sacando una pistola y apuntándole a luna con la pistola y una pantera le corto el brazo donde tenía la pistola.

-¡AHHHHHHHH YO MEJOR ME VOY, PUDRETE CELESTIA!- Dijo sluter tras haber salido corriendo sin su brazo. Unos segundos después unos dos soldados vinieron y nos tomaron.

– ¿ustedes son applejack, pinkie pie, rarity, twilight sparkle, rainbow dash, fluttershy, la directora celestia y la subdirectora luna?- dijo el

-¡si lo somos!- este sin dudarlo subió a las niñas, las chicas, a los padres de rarity, a mi hermana y a los señores cake.

-¡señora celestia y joven applejack no hay mas espacio lo siento pero tendremos que dejarlas aquí busquen un lugar donde puedan esconderse para que no estén en medio de la guerra!- dijo el soldado ya arriba de uno de los helicópteros de sluter.

-¡applejack no me dejes sola!- dijo applebloom tratando de salir del abrazo de big mac, tras decir eso uno que tenia venas negras trato de sacar al conductor del helicóptero y este le voló la cabeza.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA!- dijo el piloto desesperado.

Este despego y pude ir a applebloom diciendo no y llorando.

–Váyanse ahora, las cubrimos- dijo un soldado disipándole a una criatura con facha de escorpión, corrimos por algunas calles y vimos caos y más caos. El ejercito y la policía era apaleada por las criaturas y los locos.

–Vamos celestia- le dije tomando la mano de celestia saliendo y corriendo hacia la calle y de ahí nos encontramos con ustedes- dijo applejack con la escopeta en el hombro.

-tenemos que planear como escapar de sneak peek- dijo sunset poniéndose a un lado mío.

Estuvimos hablamos de planes y de practicar con las armas.


End file.
